


《韦恩家纪事》

by purewind



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Cute, M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewind/pseuds/purewind
Summary: 韦恩家与各种常见同人梗的配对
Relationships: BruceDick
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

【性转篇】

一、

迪克伸手搭上布鲁斯的左肩，明显缩小了的骨架和不同于男性的肌肤触感让他感到一丝不适，“你不会还想去夜巡吧？”

“哥谭的不法之徒可不会因为我变成这样就放假。”还是熟悉的语调，只是这刻意压低却依旧能轻易辨出女音的声音，实在是少了往日不容置疑的威慑力。

一旁的杰森已经笑到失了声，蒂姆在蝙蝠洞里研究着变异原因，达米安离家出走以逃避自己的父亲一夜之间变成母亲的事故。

至于阿尔弗雷德，他正忙着给布鲁斯量尺寸定制衣服。

“可你的制服也不合身啊。”迪克强迫自己直视布鲁斯……布鲁茜的双眼，过于宽松的T恤（穿的还是迪克的衣服）套在他身上，领口——不，那玩意儿已经低得不能说是领口了——遮掩不住的白肉太过吸睛。

“那么还好，我除了擦盘子和收拾惨遭你们虐待的餐桌外还是有用处的。”阿尔弗雷德来到布鲁斯身侧，用一枚别针灵巧地将他胸口松垮的衣服收紧，“下回藏别针可以挑个饼干罐以外的地方，杰森少爷。”

杰森一耸肩，露出与事无关的表情。

“我想您的新制服半个小时之后就会到了，布鲁斯……老爷。”

“阿尔弗雷德…”

“您现在这个样子真的很难让人集中注意力，布鲁斯老爷。”

二、

“不。”布鲁斯头也没抬的拒绝了迪克的请求。

“别这样布鲁斯，你是最好的人选。”迪克抖了抖手上的黑绸晚礼服，“我们需要伪装，难不成你是想让蒂姆穿吗？”

坐在一旁的蒂姆吓得一个激灵，从电脑屏幕后探出头来给了迪克一个死亡凝视。

布鲁斯叹了口气，他抬起头来看着迪克，郑重地摇了摇头。

迪克想了想，“如果我说你可以扮成玛丽皇后的话，你会回心转意吗？”

三、

哥谭的夜晚是协奏曲，灯红酒绿的耀眼繁华和罪欲横流的黑暗高低唱和。对于男男女女的亡命之徒，怀抱热血的实干白领，追求刺激的观光客以及他们这种游走在灰色地带的义警而言，这是一座十分迷人的城市。

“……迪克。”

迪克有些恍惚地偏过头看向杰森那略带疑惑的双眼，等着对方把自己错过的内容复述一遍。

“你走神了。”杰森有些不悦，更多的是惊讶。他探究的目光捕捉着迪克脸上每一处细微的变化，“你最近总是心不在焉的。”

“真的？大概是累了吧。”迪克转过头，说不清他是想避开杰森的视线还是想把注意力集中在楼下的打斗上。

杰森勾起单边嘴角以示自己对这蹩脚解释的嘲讽，“我还以为你对着布鲁斯的时候才没法撒谎。”

迪克没有接话。

杰森随着对方的视线把目光也转向了楼底下的那场群架，一对十二，他打得很漂亮，却远不及之前。布鲁斯本可以在一分钟前就搞定那帮醉酒的打手们。

“你在担心他。

迪克依旧没有接话。

杰森忽然有了个想法，“还是说你对他有点什么…”

“你——”迪克一下炸起来。杰森早预见了这情况的发生，几乎在迪克开腔之前他就吞下了剩下的话，两个后手翻拉远了双方的距离好避开自家大哥的惊吼。

“对布鲁斯浮想联翩的人可不是我，英雄救美的事还是留给你吧。”杰森步步倒退至另一侧的楼顶边缘，自然的向后倒去从迪克的视线范围内消失了。

该死，迪克咬咬牙。注意力重新转回到楼下的争斗后，迪克捻起颗石子准确地击中了下头一个正要偷袭的小混混头上，布鲁斯适时一个回旋踢解决了他。

“迪克。”

通讯器里传来布鲁斯的声音，迪克稳了稳心神，他还没完全适应这个声音，“嗯？”

“我不需要帮忙。”

一如既往。迪克舔舔唇，“我只是，路过。”

布鲁斯抬头，视线准确地锁定了迪克所在的建筑物上，他很早就发现了，“我还有五个街区要去查看。”

“噢，嗯——你先忙着，我……”

“跟上。”布鲁斯恰到好处地接上了他的话，“你的准头还得练练。”

迪克探出头看向那个黑色身影，他看不清布鲁斯的表情，可他有种感觉，“你在笑吗？”

“跟上，现在。”

四、

达米安回家了。

他径直穿过偏厅，给沙发上的看电视的杰森抛下句“Hey”作为招呼。

他走过厨房，又倒退两步回到门口，“阿尔弗雷德，点心。”

他经过走廊，目不斜视的从蒂姆身边走过，客套性地说句“德雷克”以示问候。

他来到二楼，看到那熟悉身影后大喊一声，“理查德！”

迪克笑了，“你是想我了还是想阿尔弗雷德的布朗尼了？”

“这没有可比性，布朗尼永远胜出。”达米安蹲下身一个鞭腿袭去。迪克眼疾手快地用右手按上达米安的脑袋，以其为支点将身体腾空翻跃至达米安身后，期间右手暗一使劲将达米安推远了些，“动作很漂亮，但是也很明显，下回搞突然袭击你得换个动作小点的招式。”

“我是故意让着……”达米安的声音越来越小，他抿紧双唇，脸色有些难看。

迪克回头，见刚洗完澡的布鲁斯正擦着头发从楼梯上来。

半长的头发衬得他十分干练，精明而优雅。布鲁斯来到达米安面前，随手把毛巾搭在脖子上，以一声不知算是起头还是总结的“达米安”打破了沉默的僵局。

“Fa…Fa…”达米安抬头看向布鲁斯，又在四目相对的瞬间弹开了视线，搞得迪克不知道他想说的是“Father”还是“Fu*k”

“……Father.”达米安终于说完整了，他勇敢地抬起头，笔直地从迪克和布鲁斯的间隙中穿过。

他跃下楼梯，从正要上楼的蒂姆头顶飞过，以一声“德雷克”作为道别。

他穿过厨房，“阿尔弗雷德，点心打包寄给我。”

他跑过偏厅，顺便摁下了电视的电源开关，惹得杰森爆出句脏话。

罗宾尝试回家失败（1/3）

五、

除了夜行生物发出的微小嘶嘶声外，蝙蝠洞里只剩下计算机中机械的程序女声，“资料缺失。”

蒂姆仰起头给自己滴了点眼药水，他几乎两天没睡了。

原先细不可闻的转轴滑动声此刻也变得清晰无比，杰森走下石梯来到蒂姆身后，“还没结果？”

“没有任何资料能解释这种身体异变。”蒂姆闭上双眼靠着椅背。这是把工作椅，靠背前倾得厉害，完全不适合休息——这正是他需要的。蒂姆睁开眼，看着杰森颠倒的五官，“希望你记得带咖啡来了。”

“当然，我给你准备了。”

“你？”

“阿尔弗雷德，不然你闻不到那么浓郁的香味。想尝试廉价的速溶咖啡的话再联系我。”

蒂姆接过杯子啜了一口，再次把精力放到电脑上。

杰森看着泛着幽蓝色光芒的繁琐数据快速滚动，没由来地开口道，“我觉得这样也挺好的。”

“怎么？”蒂姆下意识地接了话，尽管他没在听。

“布鲁斯。”杰森顿了一下，“他现在这个模样，你不觉得任何一个正常男——”

“你这个死变态！”突如其来的怒吼打断了杰森的话，达米安从洞穴的高处跃下，长棍撕裂空气发出锐利的破风声后直向杰森的面门击去，“我不准你对我父亲有那种龌龊想法！”

六、

“先生们，你们最好给我一个合理的解释。”迪克没把情绪展露出来，他蹲在达米安的身边给他处理膝盖的瘀血。

“因为他是个混，嘶——”达米安一皱眉，刚才的开口音扯到了嘴角的撕裂伤。

杰森冷笑一声，“该长大了，孩子。别把人想的那么不食烟火，你以为我是唯一……”

迪克两步上前，赶在杰森把话说完之前捂住了他的嘴。

“你胡扯！理查德，反驳他！”达米安气得不行，期待之外的沉默让他的怒火转为不安和困惑，又在这诡异的气氛中发酵扩散，“……理查德？”

迪克回避了达米安的视线。

达米安的声音渗入浓浓的疑虑，他转向收拾着医疗箱的蒂姆，“德雷克？”

蒂姆加入了迪克沉默是金的行列。

寂静之声蔓延了许久后，杰森亲了下迪克的手掌，吓得迪克撒开了手。

“碘酒味太浓。”杰森或多或少缓和了气氛，“我受不了。”

罗宾尝试回家失败（2/3）

七、

阿卡姆疯人院，能进去的只有病人或是医务工作者，偶尔还有一些特殊人群。

夜翼显然属于第三类人，小护士们对他很有好感。

迪克看着面前的红发美人，深绿色藤蔓样式的花纹在雪白的皮肤上勾勒出精致图案，宽松的橙色制服并没有给她的魅力减分。

艾薇靠在桌前优雅地以单手托腮，“亲爱的。”她的声音和她身上散发的甜香一样极具诱惑力，迷人而致命。

“老娘不是给你们这些紧身衣小基友提供催情花粉和触手play的存在，别出了什么奇奇怪怪的事情就把锅往我头上推！”

好吧。迪克擦了擦脸，漂亮的姑娘总是很吓人的。

八、

“专心点。”

“相信我，我尽力了。”迪克低声应道。

“我是指把注意力放在目标身上，不是我，迪克。”布鲁斯和迪克一块下车，穿过马路后来到那家名为“世界尽头”的酒吧。让迪克感到十分不可思议的一件事，是布鲁斯能在露出二月红杏出墙般甜美微笑的同时还能用那种处变不惊的冷淡音调跟他对话。

“我能应付这些。”

“是啊，一大帮男人的献媚对你来说应该不是什么难事。”迪克在布鲁斯之前把酒吧的门推开，“我都要被你吓坏了，你看上去就像个真正的姑娘，褒义。”

“我很擅长模仿。”布鲁斯给出了解释。

“而我很擅长给你拿点喝的。”迪克一挑眉，侧身绕过来往的顾客往吧台走去。

他们得拿到那个目标的DNA数据，资料库里的信息被人为修改过，与其花大功夫检索失踪人口数据，倒不如直接找本人求证来得方便。

头发毛囊，指甲，口腔上皮细胞之类的。

布鲁斯极快地锁定了独自坐在角落的那个男人，他看了眼还在吧台附近的迪克，决定提前行动。

他来到酒吧角落，指尖灵巧地点上目标搭在桌面上的食指，而后流水般滑过对方的指节和手背，又在腕间停留片刻，挑逗意味十足的动作直撩得人心痒痒。布鲁斯一笑，“手表不错。”

得到目标的友善回应后，他轻轻倚上矮桌，上身前倾的角度恰好能向对方展露曼妙的身材曲线又不至于显得太过轻浮——这是他在以前宴会上的女伴们身上学到的技巧，“一个人？”

“不再是了。”

迪克差点把酒摔到地上，布鲁斯和目标看上去都快发展到少儿不宜的程度了。

这他妈才三分钟不到！！！

目标很无辜，他刚想伸手擦掉面前这位黑发美人嘴角残留的酒液，一股强大的拉力迫使他后退了两步，随后他能听到的只有自己的惨叫声了。

迪克趁机揪下了一小撮头发，颇具私心地补了一脚。

“看好你的手，不是谁的人你都能碰的。”

回家路上，气氛很尬。

布鲁斯瞟了眼迪克，“你没必要这么做的。”

“怎么？你还打算用嘴拿他的口腔上皮细胞吗？”迪克抬高了语调，没注意到自己语气里的怒意渗进了酸味，“还真是敬业啊。”

“在你来之前我已经拿到他的发样了，你觉得我会让他碰我吗？”

迪克的气焰消了些，无处可撒的火气让他捏紧了方向盘，手背暴起青色的软筋。

“我讨厌这个，该死，我居然开始理解你为什么要在我制服胸甲里装监视器了。”

九、

杰森：“你看到迪克那表情了吗？像意大利人和英国人的混血，醋而基。”

蒂姆：“我看到一张拿我设计的全自动微型环视监视器——比你在军方能找到的要灵敏得多——就为了看别人上演晚间剧的毫无尊重之心的嘴脸。”

杰森：“你错过了布鲁斯抛媚眼那段。”

蒂姆脱口而出，“哪？”

杰森的脸上写满了‘你还装什么’的字样。

蒂姆做了个投降的手势，几秒后，芭芭拉的声音从电脑里传来，“别担心，我帮你们备份了。”

十、

达米安再次回家了。

迪克说得对，他得正视这件事情。不管布鲁斯看上去如何，他始终是自己敬仰的男人…自己敬仰的那个人，尖刻，黑暗，无坚不摧。

达米安做了个深呼吸，推开了韦恩庄园的大门。

迎面走来的就是布鲁斯，尖刻，黑暗，无坚不摧，而且还是男儿身。

“父亲。”尽管有了大量的心理建设，但不可否认达米安着实松了口气，他的目光很快被走在布鲁斯身后的姑娘吸引了。

他对漂亮的姑娘没兴趣，但那姑娘穿的是迪克的衣服。

达米安的内心滚过了一长串不可告人的猜测，他只觉喉咙干涩，难以发声，“理查德知道吗？”

“嗯…”布鲁斯略一沉思，难道不是迪克劝达米安回家的吗？“我想他应该知道吧，达米安，我很高兴你回来了。”

“他知道？”达米安的声音在他看见那个姑娘冲他做了个鬼脸之后尖锐了许多，“他怎么会允许这种事情发生？父亲，我不想干涉你的私生活，但这个实在是太过分了。”

“达米安，你知道我需要一个在外的身份。”布鲁斯开始感到奇怪，“你也知道那只是逢场作戏。”

达米安低下头，极力控制着呼吸节奏以保持冷静，“…我都快不认识你了，逢场作戏？你有那么一秒钟考虑过理查德的感受吗？你居然还把他的衣服……天啊，父亲！”

“就是，你考虑过吗？”姑娘往前跨了两步，伸手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀，整个人都贴上了对方。

布鲁斯稍稍偏过头看向她，“如果你介意的话，为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我只是帮他搭腔。”姑娘一抿唇，达米安在这小动作上看到了格雷森的影子。

“你……？”

“到这来，达米安。”

罗宾尝试回家失败（3/3）

  
ooc小剧场

阿尔弗雷德：“布鲁斯老爷。”

布鲁斯：“什么事，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿福：“我不得不建议你别再给迪克少爷买衣服了，特指女装。”

布鲁斯：“他出门总得穿衣服啊。”

阿福：“可二十六件晚礼服是必须的吗？”

布鲁斯：“他穿每一件看起来都很漂亮。”

阿福：“即便如此…”

布鲁斯：“你想看看照片吗？”

阿尔弗雷德接过布鲁斯递来的相册，“布鲁斯老爷，这照片的角度…像是，偷拍的。”

布鲁斯：“这不是重点，重点在蓝色鱼尾裙的那张。”

阿福：“确实很漂亮，即便算上得知了这照片没征得当事人同意的不适感。”

布鲁斯：“没错吧。”

阿福：“我还有个问题，布鲁斯老爷。”

布鲁斯：“什么？”

阿福：“相册前边几百页拍的是什么？”

布鲁斯:“这不是重点。”


	2. Chapter 2

【电玩篇】

一、

Tim经过三楼的偏厅，停下脚步，挑起半边眉毛困惑地看向房间内神色严肃的两人，"……你们干嘛呢？"

Dick:"我和Damian打算玩堡垒之夜。"

Damian不满地撇撇嘴，"而理查德非要玩多人模式。"

Dick:"游戏的乐趣不就在于团队协作吗？"

Damian:"不，游戏的乐趣在于发泄暴力和无尽的杀戮。"

Dick:"这话跟青蛙祖玛说去。"

"所以。"Tim打断了他俩，"你们在为了游戏的意义吵架?"

Damian:"不，我们在思考该让谁加入。"

Dick:"严格来说，这也不算吵架。"

Tim:"总之，你俩在找人陪你们打游戏。"

Damian&Dick:"对。"

Tim:"Jason怎样？我看他刚回来。"

Damian:"你在开玩笑，对吗？Todd只会自己一个人拿着枪到处抢物资，然后莫名其妙的死在地图的某个角落里。"

Tim走进房间坐下来:"Bruce呢？如果你能把他叫来的话。"

Damian:"父亲是个不错的选择。"

Dick:"他不玩游戏。"

Tim:"你们还考虑过谁？"

Dick:"Alfred。"

Damian:"他没空。"

Dick:"还有Cass。"

Damian:"她玩堡垒之夜不用枪，你能想象吗？"

Dick:"虽然她玩得很不错，可每次都靠肉搏和冷兵器取胜实在是太慢了。"

Tim:"其实，我挺空的。"

Tim:"……怎么了？"

Damian:"Drake，我以为你是那种从小到大都不碰游戏，只喜欢埋头写代码的人。"

Tim:"而你看起来就像在圣诞节写贺卡的时候为了思考谁跟自己关系更好而搅尽脑汁的初中女生。"

二、

Damian的怒吼从楼上传来，"你会为那句话付出代价的，快他妈的给我出来，Drake!"

"你真该洗洗你的嘴，接着吧！"

"该死…你从哪弄来的?"

"对付你这种家伙总得有后备计划。"

两人的争执中夹杂进Dick的声音，"伙计们，伙计们，我们是一个团队!能不能别打了!"

Damian:"闭嘴理查德，这不关你的事。"

Tim:"抱歉，Dick，是他挑起的。"

刚回到家的Jason几步从楼梯的间隙中翻身上楼，一脚踹开房门，"你们他妈的在这干什么!?"

看着屋里三个握着游戏手柄的人，Jason砰地把门甩上了。

三、

Dick:"或许我们不该玩堡垒之夜了。"

Damian丢下手柄，"你要玩青蛙祖玛?"

Dick:"或许别的。"

Tim提议，"Minecraft?"

Dick:"我觉得到最后还是会被我们玩成格斗游戏的。"

Jason:"作为现实生活已经活得比电影还电影的人，你们喜欢玩游戏这点真的很不可思议。"

Dick:"你这话倒给了我一个想法。"

Jason:"而我求你别说出来。"

四、

Dick把一件红色外套的袖子从身后绕到身前，又在脖颈间系了个单结，"好了，弟兄们，准备好了吗？"  
Tim戴上刚刚找到的绿宝石戒指，"绿灯侠就位。"  
Damian拉低帽舌，压下声线，"蝙蝠侠就位。"  
Jason戴上自己的头罩，"红头罩就位。"  
"不不不不不不，Jay。"Dick拦下他，"你不可以扮成自己，变装游戏不是这么玩的。"  
"我万圣节都这么穿。"Jason不满道。

Tim:"现在知道为什么万圣节的时候我们不跟你一块出去了吗？"  
Jason:"行啦行啦。"  
Jason:"我要当火星猎人。"  
Dick:"你……"  
Jason:"然后我要变成红头罩的样子。"  
Dick:"……"  
Jason:"因为红头罩很帅。"

五、

"还有个问题。"Damian依旧压低着声音保持喉癌状态，"我们不能都是好人，这样太无聊了。"

Tim:"虽然我不想承认，但他说的没错，我们需要一个反派。"

Jason瞪了他们一眼，"别他妈看我。"

Dick:"我们还需要一个故事梗概。"

Damian:"超人，他那不属于人类的灵魂在失去挚爱之后被愤怒和绝望填满，他成为了一名独裁者以清除世上一切邪恶。而我，黑暗骑士，将推翻他的残暴统治。"

Dick:"超人才不会这么做!"

Tim:"那么，夜翼吧，他那孤独的灵魂在失去蝙蝠侠之后被愤怒和绝望填满，成为一名独裁者以清除世上一切不合理的存在。"

Damian:"你只是想把我踢出游戏。"

Tim:"你可以扮成来自未来的蝙蝠侠。"

Dick:"为什么你们非要好人变坏?外头可有成千上百个反派人选。"

Jason:"因为那样比较有看点。"

Tim:"没错，根据数据统计，英雄内斗的电影票房都很高……我是指美国队长三。"

Dick:"或许我们可以玩那个，我一直很喜欢冬日战士。"

Damian:"跟在一个穿着国旗的童子军身后?我不这么认为。"

Tim:"或许我们可以，综合一下。"

Jason:"我就是没法让你们停下来对吧？"

六、

韦恩庄园的后院。

"告诉我。"Damian冷冷地抬头看向Dick，"Do you bleed?"  
"够了，蝙蝠侠。"Dick站在树上，掏出一本《微波炉使用说明:适用于对厨房家电了解度为零的人——特指您，Bruce老爷》，"签下这英雄注册法案的条约吧，别让我逼你签字。"  
"You know nothing, Jon……咳咳，"Damian'TT'了一声，"尽管试试吧，外星人，我会说你的胜算不大——我有绿灯。"  
Tim适时站了出来，"你赢不了的，超人。"  
Dick往右边挪了点，好让风把他的外套披风吹起来，"而我有红…火星猎人!"  
Jason来到树下，"我都不知道为什么我要陪你们玩。"  
"他能做什么?变成一只小兔子上动物保护协会告我吗？"Damian冷笑一声。  
Jason稍眯起眼睛，"注意点你的言辞，蝙蝠崽。 黑金丝雀!"Cass闻声从树上跳下，她藏了有一会儿，"你，放弃。"  
"帮手倒是找得快。"Damian不屑，"神奇女侠!"  
Stephanie拎着一条水管跑进来，"放弃无谓的挣扎吧，你们输定了。"  
Dick从树上跳下，"看来，只有一战了。"  
两波人马对峙之际，ACE忽然蹿进当中，"汪!"  
Tim惊叫，"是达克赛德!"

剧本里没有这段，所有人都愣了一下。就在这时，Dick一眼瞥见端着咖啡站在屋内不晓得看了多久的Bruce。  
"这只是达克赛德的一个分身。"Dick喊到，右手指向Bruce，"那个才是真正的达克赛德!"

Bruce听不见他们在说什么，只知道下一秒，穿着奇装异服的家伙全朝自己扑了过来。

七、

英雄陨落，尸横遍野。微弱的呼吸声勉强响起，渺小而脆弱，那是一个星球死亡前的悲鸣，无声的血泪控诉着这残忍至极的野蛮厮杀。  
超人是最后的幸存者。  
Dick"虚弱"地靠在树根旁，假装吐出一口血沫，"…你不会赢的，达克赛德，永远。"  
Bruce来到Dick身前蹲下，"说遗言吧。"  
"好吧，有些事我一直想告诉你，B…达克赛德。"Dick咳了两声，"靠近点。"  
这怎么听都是个陷阱。Bruce回头看看躺了一地的死尸，似乎没人看向这边。  
于是他凑近了些。  
"再近点，别人听到可不行。"Dick又夸张地咳了一声，差点呛到自己。  
Bruce又凑近了些。  
"我的遗言……是…"Dick猛啄了口Bruce的唇，趁他呆愣之际一把将对方掀翻在地，"今天是你的死期!英雄永存!!"  
死了一地的超级英雄们瞬间满血复活，合力将达克赛德赶出了他们的宇宙(院子)。


	3. Chapter 3

【幼化篇】

一、

"说真的，我知道你受Bruce的影响变得有点'痴迷'工作，可是…"  
Wally凑近了电脑屏幕，尽管这一举动并不能让他更近距离观察Dick那张仿佛老了八岁的脸，"上一次我看你这么一副狼狈相还是因为Slade，这次是什么？"

一阵愤怒的争执声夹杂着赤脚跑过光滑地面的咚咚声响从远处传来，微小，却又清晰无比。

屏幕前的Dick坐直了身子，脸色稍变。

Wally微微张开了嘴，犹豫了一会儿才压低了声音问道，"……你什么时候生的?"

"不，不是你想的那样。"Dick开始有些坐不住了，他瞟了两眼门口，外头的喧闹声掺进了Alfred略显慌乱的英音，"是Bruce的……"

"你跟他什么时候生的?"看着自己好友瞬间拉下的脸，Wally收起来玩笑话，"继续你的保姆工作吧，改天聊?"

"改天聊。"Dick得了特赦一般合上电脑，随即几步冲出房间，"Jason!把那把猎枪放下别用它指着Damian，他是你兄弟!"

"我才没有什么兄弟!"

Damian从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，"尽管拿着枪吧，反正它会和你的脑袋一样碎成八块!"

"不!别再刺激他了，Damian。还有你，Jay。不想被禁足的话现在就把枪放下，我认真的。"

Jason不屑地冷哼一声，他比Damian高出大半个身子，却如孩童般耍性，"说得好像你管得住我似的，我撬过的门比你见过的都多。"

"TT"

Dick还没来得及分开这两个打得不可开交的暴力组，骤然响起的警报声又让他觉得自己老了不少。  
Dick扶着栏杆往楼下喊到，"Timmy，再尝试黑进我的电脑，我就打电话让Stephanie这个月都别来了!"

"我只是想帮你加固一下安全系统，它们真的很烂。"

"对此我非常感谢，但真的不用了，尤其是现在……Dami，把刀放回去好吗!"

"Jason，我需要你松开扳机再把鞋穿上。"

"Timmy，喝咖啡当晚餐会长不高的。"

"Cass又要在Harper家过夜？这都一周了。"

"Bruce上哪去了，他房间里怎么……"

砰的一声枪响终结了Dick所有的喋喋不休。

"Damian!"

他没事，墙壁倒是碎了一大块，硝烟漫起。Jason握着猎枪，勉强维持着自己的情绪，"这枪，不是个装饰品吗？"

"显然它不是。"Dick的声音低沉得可怕，"去吃饭吧，所有人。"

三分钟前发生的事对于几位心智和记忆都还停留在八岁的孩子们而言，冲击力有些大。

Dick似乎真的生气了。

不安的情绪在餐桌上隐隐弥漫，规律的咀嚼声无形中助长了难耐的氛围，连Jason把盘子里的蔬菜吃光了这件了不得的事也没能打破它。

晚饭后，借着洗碗的时机，Alfred来到Dick身侧，"感觉很糟?"

"想起了旧时光。"Dick接过Alfred洗好的瓷盘，擦净水渍后放进柜中，"只是那会儿只有一个需要操心的孩子，我也只需要扮演溺爱孩子的家长——Bruce总负责严厉的部分。"

"好在……"

"我不明白。"Dick打断了老管家的话，或者说他过于沉浸在自己的情绪当中而忽略了Alfred的发言，"他到底在想什么?那可是把枪，他可能会把Damian的脑袋射爆的!"

"我相信Damian少爷会……"

"会因为一个恶作剧——虽然是挺过分，可是有拔刀的必要吗?从七楼追到一楼砍翻满屋家具?"

"容我打断一下，Dick少爷，什么恶作剧?"

"Jason在Damian上厕所之前把所有卫生纸都拿走了……然后不许任何人靠近。"

"……我觉得情有可原，Dick少爷。"

Dick双手撑在洗碗池边，低头深深吸了口气，"那把枪里的子弹不是早就被拿出来了吗？"

"卡珊德拉小姐想要把热兵器，Bruce老爷说可以把枪借给他。"

"Alfred."

"什么事，Dick少爷?"

"我真是越来越搞不懂现在的孩子了。"

"凑巧的是，在你以前把庄园里的吊灯都爬了个遍的时候，我也是这么想的。"

二、

"Bruce?"Dick单手托着晚餐，腾出另一只手推开了房门，"我知道你说你不想吃晚饭，可是……你还好吗?"

房间里一片漆黑，落地窗泄入的银辉勉强映出坐在床边的Bruce的身体轮廓。他赤裸着上身，细碎或狰狞的伤疤错落在他略显粗糙的脊背肌肤上，像一本日记，刻印出他的旅程。

可如今这身体里的不是蝙蝠侠，只是一个在小巷里彷徨的孩子。

Dick来到Bruce身边坐下，"太吵了?"他指的是连同自己在内的罗宾们。

"感觉很奇怪。"Bruce低头细细看着自己的左手，小拇指断过三回，尽管修复手术很成功，可仔细看的话还是会有些不自然。掌根处形变的皮肤，肌肉在此断层，那是失去防护服后为了救人徒手接刀的凭证。

对此他却没有丝毫记忆。

"Alfred不肯告诉我究竟发生了什么。"Bruce望向窗外，视线没有聚焦在任何一处景物上。

Dick顺手把托盘放到地上，"你还没准备好。"

"我已经……三十八了?"

"这可不是你的心理年龄。"Dick偏过头看向别处，他没法保证自己在看到Bruce的双眼后会做出什么让自己后悔的事——把真实身份告诉他之类的。

"还不是时候，Bruce，但我保证你在做一件非常伟大的事……未来的你。"

"花天酒地给小记者买跑车这种事也算伟大的话，那当然了。"Bruce起先还极力压制着语气中的怒意，可说到最后几乎字字带刺。

Dick惊讶地睁大双眼，"你怎么知……谷歌?"

"这就是你们不告诉我的理由？二十多年后的我是…是个……"

"英雄。"Dick接上了他的话。

Bruce的惊愕逐步化为彻底的怒火，他站了起来——Dick差点以为原本的Bruce回来了。

"滚出我的房间。"

三、

"嘿，Steph，你没法知道我有多感激你答应替我照顾他们一晚上。我特意赶在你后悔之前出门了。"Dick说着，反手把制服拉链系上。

Stephanie调大了通讯器音量，她开着摩托疾驰过树林，韦恩庄园的尖顶建筑已露出一角，"我很擅长和孩子打交道，我跟你说过当初在福利院做义工的时候，孩子们给了我一个最棒姐姐的奖章吗？"

"你想要的话，明早我也可以给你个奖章，'最佳保姆'。"Dick戴上多米诺面具。

"纯金的?"

"更好，Alfred的小甜饼。"

"等不及了。"Stephanie把车停在门口，远远看见了Alfred，"该走了，再联络。"

Dick切断了通话，纵身跃下阳台。

比起担心家里的一大帮人，他还有整个哥谭要操心。

四、

他的肩膀被捅了一刀。

不是很严重，但未来几天或许得让左手歇歇，Dick几乎能猜到Alfred会对他说些什么了。

"如果你不想要自己的肩膀，Dick少爷，我现在就可以帮你把整条胳膊卸下来，那样会快得多。"

那是个小意外，在他救下被抢劫的年轻女孩后，小姑娘试图帮忙，掏出包里的防狼喷雾在混战中不知怎的滋了Dick一脸。

细算来这也不是第一次了，虽然狼狈，挨了一刀后他还是解决了那几个街头小混混。

Dick回到蝙蝠洞，一路走着一路将身上的紧身衣扒下，换上宽松的裤子后无力地倒在椅子上。

"当你说发生了点意外，他们都变成了孩子的时候，我以为你说的是真正意义上的孩子。"Steph的声音在Dick身后幽幽响起，"而不是这帮玩闹起来没轻没重，能把房子拆掉的'孩子'。"

"我怎么不记得你是那种以貌取人的姑娘了?"Dick把椅子转过去面对Steph，"以及为什么你会穿着制服？"

"我告诉他们我是Spoiler，专治不听话的小孩。"

"……他们信了吗?"Dick有些好奇。

"没有。"Steph摇摇头。

"你们打架了?"

"你要以伤害未成年的罪名拘捕我怎么的？"

"我只是希望他们没把你打得太惨。"Dick表示关切。

"当然没有。"Stephanie翻了个白眼，"Alfred的小饼干把他们哄去睡了。"

"总有一天他们会学着绑架Alfred威胁他做甜点来逃离我们掌控的。"Dick把脸埋在掌间，有些庆幸自己躲过一晚。

"需要我把PennyⅠ叫下来吗？你的肩膀看上去有点……"Steph做出看着都嫌疼的表情，"…像Jason刚吃了一半的炸酱面。"

"等会儿吧，我还得……"言语间，Dick的声音越来越低，视线越过Steph的右肩直直看向蝙蝠洞入口。

"…Bruce?"

"你是……蝙蝠侠?"困惑后，Bruce的声音里渗进的更多是惊喜，Dick的希望再次落空。

"听着，我能解释。"

"我能成为你的罗宾吗？"

"回你的房间去，现在!"

五、

"我想打击犯罪。"Bruce坚定地低头看着Dick。

"不，你不想。"Dick的舌头差点打结，"我是说，不行。"

"为什么？我想改变这一切，我才不想当一个整天游手好闲的纨绔子弟!"

"你不是什么纨绔子弟!当然，外面报道说你买了个小岛和几十辆跑车，几乎和全哥谭名媛约会过，创下了一天三十个约会的记录……"Dick的眉头越皱越紧。

Bruce瞅准了时机， "这些都是假的吗？"

"不完全，那是七个约会。"Dick自暴自弃，把Bruce领到了陈列着他们所有制服的展柜前。

"看到这件制服了吗？"Dick指了指自己曾穿过的那套，"穿上，我就训练你。"

Bruce打量了一下红绿色的制服，又快速扫了眼自己的下身。

半晌，他闷闷地开口，"一定要这一件吗？"

六、

当他们无论如何都没法再在屋子里待下去，Tim威胁要打电话给未成年保护中心，Jason威胁要拆了所有家具，Damian威胁要打死前边那俩人之后。

Dick拿Bruce的金卡包下了整个游乐场。

Bruce没去。

他还在家里思考要不要穿上那条绿鳞小短裤。

七、

某天一早醒来，Dick睁开眼后看到的第一个东西就是Bruce。

Dick痛苦地拿枕头捂住自己的脸，弓身翻转到床的另一侧去，他的声音被棉质软枕吸收了一大半，传出沉闷的声响，"怎么了？Bruce。"

"都是罗宾制服，我可以穿有兜帽的那一件吗？"

八、

像所有帮忙照顾孩子的人那样，Stephanie也询问了，"你更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈"这种纯粹折磨孩子娱乐大人的问题。

只不过她的问题是，"我和Dick，你们更喜欢谁？"

得到了全员一致的"Dick"回答后，Steph愤懑地表示自己白白瞒着Dick偷偷给他们买冰激凌了。

带着Cassandra从射击场回来的Harper听到Stephanie的抱怨。  
"那么。"Harper看向那几位平均身高超过一米六(大家都清楚谁拉低了数值)，却在专心吃雪糕的大男们，"Dick最喜欢谁?"

他们再次得到了十分一致的答案。

"我才不在乎他最喜欢谁。""我啊。""除了我他还有别的人选吗？"

姑娘们击了个掌。

九、

Tim:"他陪我打游戏，上回我弄坏他的电脑他都没生气。"

Jason:"我打烂了家具他都没说我什么。"

Damian:"TT"

Tim:"你什么理由？"

Damian:"他除了我没有别的人选。"

Jason:"自大狂，理由呢？"

Damian:"既定事实不需要证明。"

十、

正如一切发生的毫无预警，它的结束也没有任何前兆。

他们都不记得过去一周发生了什么事情，Dick在内的一行知情人决定闭口不提，私下继续追查起因。

Bruce至今不明白，那天早上他为什么会穿着绿鳞小短裤。

【伪·黑化篇】

一、

"我受够这一切了…你的喋喋不休和徒劳的反抗。"Jason冷眼看着Alfred，"是时候了。"

"不!"Damian冲上前隔开了Jason和Alfred，"你疯了!"

"总得有人干这脏活，你知道的。"Jason吼道。

闻讯赶来的Dick加入了这场对峙，"Damian，让开。"

"格雷森，你为什么要站在他那边?"

"Jason是对的。"

"你们这帮刽子手!"

"现在不是耍脾气的时候，小矮子，Alfred需要专业人士的帮助。"

"除非你们踏过我的尸体。"Damian抱起Alfred，黑白双色的小毛球紧紧缩在Damian的怀里，"不然别想夺去它为人父母的权利!"


	4. Chapter 4

【兽化篇】

一、

9:00 ，迪克的房门紧闭。

11:00,迪克的房门紧闭。

14：00，布鲁斯敲响了迪克的房门，“迪克，你还好吗？你一整天都没出门。”

没有任何回应，他推开了门。

迪克仍躺在床上熟睡着。

和以前一样，布鲁斯替迪克盖好被子，但迪克身后那团他以为是羽绒被的东西忽然动了，把他刚刚盖上的被子顶起一大块。

“ACE？我们讨论过不能爬上床的规矩。”布鲁斯说着，掀开了丝织棉被。

一双巨大的白色翅膀收叠在迪克赤裸的脊背上，翅膀根部与身体相连，绝不是什么仿真道具。

迪克睁开眼，在有如布满水雾的视线内看到一个模糊的人影，经受了十几年训练的身体在无意识中做出了迅捷的反抗行动，直到对方抓住了他的手腕，用一个简短而精确的反关节扣锁把自己的双手固定在头上。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”这下迪克完全醒过来了，迪克扬起一个微笑，丝毫不觉得两人过近的距离有什么不妥，“我的闹钟坏了吗？”

但很快，他的表情变得十分怪异，有什么极其陌生的肢体感知传入他的大脑神经中枢。

迪克坐起来，巨大的白色羽翼在他身后开展，重重叠叠的雪白长羽次序展开，近乎两米长的翅膀完全平展之后带给人的不仅是视觉上的冲击，更是美感上的震撼。

布鲁斯不信教，但他在这一瞬间可以理解人们对于鲜活肉体和飞翔的执念都寄托到哪去了。

天使。

“告诉我这只是个逼真的玩笑。”

二、

“从你身上的提取物来看，这的确是你的DNA。”布鲁斯坐在电脑面前，观察这一组结构复杂的组图，“这是猫头鹰的翅膀。”

“我现在该为发现它是亲生的而感到高兴吗？迪克反坐在椅子上，把下巴搁在椅背顶上，显出一副闷闷不乐的样子来。

“我们会找到原因的。”布鲁斯安慰道，声音十分有说服力。

迪克发出一声无意义的抱怨，让布鲁斯响起了迪克从前心情不好的样子。

这莫名让他想继续逗一下马戏团男孩。

“以防你突发奇想地从楼顶跳下去尝试飞行，我得提醒你，根据你的质量和骨骼密度计算，这双翅膀没法让你飞起来。”

“……什么？”

“滑翔是有可能的，这得在你熟练掌握角度和风向——我相信这对你来说不是什么难题。”

“等一会儿……”

“你的热量消耗会增大很多，我已经让阿尔弗雷德修改了你的食谱。”

“你的意思是我多了对没什么用处，既占地方耗能又大让我没法穿上衣——外头可零下十度——颜色耀眼得在向全哥谭罪犯招呼‘我就在这，火力往我这集中’的巨型靶子。”

“总结得很到位。”

三、

“我还以为你今晚要和德雷克夜巡。”达米安射出钩爪枪，在收到迪克的回答之前率先跃下楼顶。

迪克估算了一下高度，助跑两步展开双翼跟上了达米安，“说来话长，主要是我想念我的小兄弟了。”

两人安全落地，相比起达米安的轻松自如，迪克简直是个笨手笨脚的初学者，“这玩意儿比滑翔翼难用多了。”

达米安收好钩爪枪后看向迪克，“我只有两个要求。”

“嗯？”

“不许拖我后腿，以及。”达米安想了一下，“结束后带我去游乐场。”

四、

远处传来一声枪响，迪克警觉地转身望去，翅膀随着他的动作一并旋转了半周，糊了站在迪克身侧的达米安一脸羽毛。

达米安呛了一下，嫌弃地把那对大翅膀拍开，“这是第三次了！”

“我还在习惯他。”迪克歉意地开口，侧过身想看看对方的情况时，翅尖的长羽划过戳到了达米安的眼睛。

“够了！”达米安跳到另一边去，“我不干了，游乐场可不值我眼睛。”

五、

稍早之前。

蒂姆小心地措着词，“迪克，你是个很好的朋友。”

“但是？”

“你变了，我，我觉得这种关系没法继续下去……”

“蒂姆，我也不想看到这种事情发生。”两人在一栋大厦的楼顶边缘摇摇欲坠。

“迪克……”蒂姆的声音染上重重无奈，他倒吊在玻璃幕墙上，低头看着迪克，“我们结束了。”

一分钟前，迪克不小心把蒂姆拍了下去，所幸眼疾手快地抓住了他的脚踝。

“快点把我拉上去。”

“可你说我们结束了。”

“迪克！”

六、

再稍早之前。

“我很抱歉。”

“除非你也被一对巨型奥尔良烤鸡翅拍到墙上，不然别跟我道歉。”杰森深吸一口气，“这是布鲁斯不和你夜巡的理由吗？”

“是我不和他夜巡的理由。”

“离开我的视线，在我还能忍住不把你的羽毛拔光之前。”

七、

稍早之前。

他被笼在那双翅膀之下紧贴着迪克，只要稍微偏过头就能感受到翅根附近细软的绒毛，温暖而让人心安。

“我弄到你了？”迪克压低了声音。

布鲁斯摇摇头。

迪克只当他是不承认，站起来，“我先回去了。”

布鲁斯：“……嗯。”

八、

布鲁斯来到训练室，“迪克，关于昨晚的事……我确实不介意。有空到蝙蝠洞来一趟，我给你的翅膀准备了点装备。”

蒂姆坐在软垫上，左右看看确定房间里没有别人，随即重重点了点头。

九、

他们约在汉堡店见了面。

迪克极不自然地调整着坐姿，勉强被风衣盖住的翅膀挤作一团十分难受，“我们就不能在家里说吗？”

蒂姆，“布鲁斯现在的听力已经突破人类极限了，我们在三楼讲话他在一楼都听得到，他肯定会发现的。”

他的视线在其余三位的脸上依次掠过，最后停留在迪克脸上，“今天早上他还把我认成了你。”

“因为他根本记不住你的脸，德雷克。”达米安把牛肉汉堡里的肉饼挑出来塞到迪克的汉堡里，他对上迪克的视线，“反正你也飞不起来，吃多点又没关系。”

杰森扯了扯嘴角，“今早出门他还系了那条他不喜欢的领带。”

众人的视线一点点聚集在杰森脸上，惹得后者一一瞪了回去，“我碰巧看到的。”

迪克：“他受伤的频率越来越高了，肯定出了什么事。”

蒂姆“得找个人跟他谈谈。”

杰森：“谁劝得动那个老顽固？”

达米安用力地咳嗽了一声。

蒂姆和杰森交换了一个眼神。

两票同意，一票反对，一票弃权，迪克被内部会议投票出任捅蝙蝠窝的最佳人选。

TBC


End file.
